


Fire Emblem Oneshot Collection - College AU

by Cfbear2



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fire Emblem college AU, Gerome - Freeform, Leo - Freeform, Minerva - Freeform, Modern Setting, Niles - Freeform, Oneshot Series, Other, Owain - Freeform, Takumi - Freeform, college chaos, inigo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cfbear2/pseuds/Cfbear2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Fire Emblem college, where all of the characters from Awakening and Fates are assembled as either students or teachers. Prepare yourselves for chaos.</p><p>This is basically a oneshot series of what happens to our favorite characters. Open to requests and suggestions.</p><p> Summaries:</p><p>1.  Inigo's Dance - While Inigo's roommates Owain and Gerome are away, he turns on some music and starts to dance. Then they come back.</p><p>2. Minerva's Visit - While Gerome's parents are in the middle of moving, he has to keep Minerva, the family cat, with him in his dorm for a weekend. His no-pets-allowed dorm.</p><p>3. Minerva's Escape - Getting Minerva in was the easy part. But now that one of the teachers suspects her presence, getting her out just got a whole lot more complicated. Her only hope is a rag-tag team of 10 college students lead by Leo the genius.</p><p>4. The New Teacher - Includes a new teacher, chaos, Grima, and a human pyramid.</p><p>5. The Morgan Treatment- It's Morgan's first day, and Severa's in charge of showing her little sister around campus. There's one issue - Morgan seems dead set on embarrassing her sister in one way or another. (Request from Supermage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inigo's dance

**Author's Note:**

> While Inigo's roommates Owain and Gerome are away, he turns on some music and starts to dance. Then they come back.

Inigo quietly opened the door that separated his room from the dorm's tiny living area. He paused for a moment to listen if his roommates Gerome and Owain were had left yet.

If the silence was any indication, they were indeed gone. A few minutes ago, Owain had dragged Gerome to Hot Topic with him, accomplished only by using both physical force and the promise that he'd seen a cool dragon phonecase last time he went. 

The only way Inigo had been spared Owain's impromptu early morning trip to the mall was by pretending to be asleep, his handiest college survival trick. In truth, Inigo was a rather light sleeper, but there were benefits in his roommates believing that nothing short of a helicopter landing right beside him could wake him.

Such as Owain not dragging him to the mall on a Saturday morning, for example. 

After scarfing down a breakfast consisting of a power bar and some yogurt, he closed the blinds on the windows and double checked that the dorm door was locked. Satisfied that the coast was clear, he headed back into his bedroom.

He reached under his bed and pulled out a small box. He gave one last look around out of paranoia, then opened it.

Inside lay some of the stuff that he held dearest to him - a dancing costume his mother Olivia made him in the unlikely event that he should ever dance in a performance, some of his mom's old dancing fans, and other dancing supplies that he mentally swore not to let anyone ever see.

He pulled out two items: a long sheer scarf with a thin metal ring attached to each end (very similar to the one his mother often danced with), and a speaker.

Walking back into the living space, he moved some of the furniture out of the way just a little bit, turned on his phone, connected it to the speaker via Bluetooth, and scrolled through the songs he had on his phone.

He turned on one of his favorite songs, allowed himself a moment to get lost in the music, then began to dance.

 

\------------------------------

 

Owain was a morning person, much to Gerome's annoyance.

That was why, at exactly 7:18 on a Saturday morning, he received a less than wanted wake up call.

"GEROME!!!!" Owain yelled from the other side of the room. Gerome groaned and pulled a pillow over his face in a fruitless attempt to ignore his blond roommate. "AWAKEN, MY FRIEND, OR LOSE THIS GLORIOUS MORN TO THE CLUTCHES OF THE DARK FORCE KNOWN AS IDIOCY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Owain?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and let me sleep."

Owain clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner. "Alas, I was too late. The dark forces of idiocy have already consumed your soul. Very well, then. I, Owain Dark, shall preform a ritual of exorcism to save what is left of you, innocent mortal!"

"...?" Gerome wondered sleepily. He heard Owain climbing the ladder up to his half of the bunk. He opened his eyes just in time to see Owain kneeling at the foot of his bed, spray bottle in hand.

"BEGONE, DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, mercilessly spraying Gerome's face with water.

"Hey! Stop that!" Gerome made a lunge for the spray bottle, which resulted in Owain spraying even more water at him. 'Lucky Inigo,' he thought. 'I wish I had the ability to sleep though almost anything.'

In reality, laying just a couple feet below them on the bottom bunk was Inigo, wide awake and desperately holding back laughter at his roommate's antics. But for the sake of pretending to be asleep, he stayed quiet.

"Enough of this nonsense," Gerome groaned. "I'm up. Get off my bed."

"I, Owain Dark, have saved your life. You may begin thanking me at your leisure."

"How about never," Gerome huffed as he followed Owain down the ladder. "Let's just go eat breakfast."

They had made it most of the way to the kitchen when suddenly Owain stopped right in his tracks.

"What-"

"Shh!!" Owain shushed. "There is something calling out to me. Something I must do. Something I must accomplish or someplace I must go this morning." He closed his eyes and lowered his voice in an attempt to sound mysterious. "But what?"

Gerome simply rolled his eyes and shoved past the dramatic blond. "I'm going to make some coffee. Some nice, hot-"

"-topic!!!!" Owain interrupted.

"What now?"

"Hot Topic!! That was the entity that was calling out to me!!! Come now, make haste!" Owain grabbed Gerome's arm and begany pulling him towards the door.

"Hey, I never agreed to go."

"Last time I was there, I spied the most epic of dragon phone cases! "

"I'm not going. I have no intentions of giving up my morning coffee on behalf of your silly whims."

"Then we shall take a Starbucks by storm in your caffeinated quest for coffee! Now, to Xyhiombnsydivor!!"

"I really wish you hadn't named your car..."

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Around forty minutes later, the pair returned to music coming from their dorm room. "I guess Inigo's up," Gerome commented.

"All evidence confirms," Owain agreed.

Gerome frowned. "That idiot is playing his music way too loud." He shrugged. "Ah, whatever."

Owain pulled out a key an unlocked the door. After opening it, it was only a matter of seconds until the reason for the music was apparent.

Inigo was dancing.

Like, really, really dancing.

Owain and Gerome just stood there, starstruck. Inigo, however, was oblivious to their presence as he seemed too wrapped up in the music to notice them. Despite having lived with Inigo for almost a year, neither had ever seen him dance before. 

But even though neither Gerome nor Owain knew much about dancing, they could tell that Inigo was a very good dancer. A very, very good dancer.

"This deserves documentation," Owain whispered, all theatrics forgotten as Inigo twirled around a scarf by holding onto the metal rings attached to each end, both graceful and powerful all at once.

After about a minute had passed, the song ended. Suddenly Inigo looked up, finally noticing his roommates standing flabbergasted in the doorway. "Oh, um, h-how long ago did you guys get back?"

"Just a minute or two ago."

Now Gerome knew that his friend got embarrassed easily, but he had never seen Inigo so red-faced.

"Ah, well, t-that's um, great, I, uh, have a thing- I mean, something I have to go do!" Without another word, Inigo snatched up the speaker and the scarf, then ran into the bed room, closed the door, and locked it.

Gerome turned to Owain. "Did you-"

"Yup," Owain grinned. "I totally got a recording of that."

 

\----------------------------------------

 

"Where does he keep his contacts?"

Owain and Gerome had 'borrowed' Inigo's phone while he was in the shower.

"There they are. And here's his mom's contact."

"Aww, he put little ballet dancer emojis around her name!"

"Owain, focus."

"Of course." He copied down her contact into his phone, and then began to type a text to her.

 

Dear Mrs...

 

"What's Inigo's last name again?"

"Montoya."

"Right. The deepest parts of my soul thank you."

"Just get on with it, Owain."

 

Dear Mrs. Montoya,

Hi, this is Inigo's roommates, Owain and Gerome. This morning we left the dorm for a little bit, and came back to find this. Enjoy!

 

Owain hit send, then sent the video

"I knew that Inigo's mom was a dancer, but I didn't know that he was as well," Gerome commented.

"He probably doesn't want anyone to see him dancing, based on the flustered reaction he gave us," Owain replied with a low chuckle. "So naturally, we send the video to his mom."

"Inigo is going to kill us."

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Inigo's phone buzzed, signaling that he had just gotten a text. Seeing that it was from his mother, he looked at it immediately. 

 

Owain and Gerome just sent me a video of you dancing. You've improved so much!! I love you and hope to see you again soon! xoxoxoxoxo

 

Inigo felt his face turn red. 

"OWAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GEROME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Minerva's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerome's parents are moving and he has to keep Minerva, the family cat, with him in his dorm for a weekend. His no-pets-allowed dorm.

Gerome's family was moving. Now this didn't really effect him too much; he lived in a college dorm room, and his parents weren't moving but twenty minutes from the original house. Sure, he lost some of his weekends to help out with the move, but he didn't really care.

No, the transportation of all of the furniture wasn't the worst problem for Gerome - it was Minerva, the family cat the caused the biggest complication. During the last stages of the move, there would be too much chaos for Minerva to stay in either the new or old house.

And so somehow it had been decided that Minerva would stay with Gerome in his dorm room for a weekend. His no-pets-allowed dorm room.

So on a Friday evening, Gerome smuggled the cat into his dorm room while Owain was hanging out with his friends Niles and Leo and Inigo was gone hitting on some girls. If Gerome was to pull this off, then no one was allowed to know about this. No one.

After locking the door, he unzipped the suitcase he had stowed Minerva in. "Welcome to your home for the weekend, Minervykins," he said affectionately as the cat poked her black head out of the suitcase.

He stood up then opened a door to reveal a small closet with little more than a washing and drying machine in it. "For now you can go wherever you want, but you're going to have to stay in here when my room mates are around."

Minerva claimed out of the suitcase and began to sniff the floor.

"Don't worry," Gerome continued. "They won't find you in there, provided you're not too loud. It's my week to do the laundry, so neither of them should have any reason to look in there, Owain least of all. He rarely ever goes in there, even when he's on laundry duty."

Gerome reached down to pet the black cat, and she licked his hand.

"Aw, you're such a little cutiepie. How about you explore a little bit while I set up your food and litter box in the Realm of Garment Rejuvenation."

Gerome sighed and smacked his forehead against the wall when he realized what he'd said. "This is not good," he muttered. "Owain's starting to rub off on me. Owain's one of my two room mates," he explained to Minerva.

"He comes up with the stupidest names for everything. The bathroom, the shower, the microwave, the toaster... Just everything. He named the washing machine closet that you'll be staying in the 'Realm of Garment Rejuvenation.'"

Minerva meowed.

"Yeah, I know. Owain's such a dork. And I have to live with him."

Minerva wandered into the bedroom, so Gerome followed her, still talking.

"Well I guess I should probably tell you about Inigo now that I've somewhat described Owain. Inigo... Where do I start? He's just... He's just..." Gerome let out an exasperated groan. "He's just so social. And what's worse, sometimes he manages to rope me into his antics. Last week, he literally dragged me out of this dorm to be his wingman. That wasn't fun. For either of us."

Gerome sighed and picked Minerva up from where she had curled up on Owain's bed. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to put you in the Realm of Garment Rejuvenation before either of them get back. It probably wouldn't good if they found you. It would be even worse if they heard me talking to you. It wouldn't really affect you, but I would likely die of embarrassment."

He placed her in the washing machine closet and then closed the door. "I'll take you out of there as soon as I can. I've told you this before, but you're a great listener. I love you, Minervykins."

 

\------------------------------------------

 

The next morning during breakfast, Owain sneezed.

"Bless you," Inigo said, ever the polite one. "Are ya feeling alright?"

Owain snorted. "A fearsome warrior of light feeling under the weather? You insult me, peasant." Owain sighed and dropped the theatrics for a moment. "I've been feeling a little bit off this morning. I think allergy season may have started early."

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder resounded, causing Inigo and Owain to jump in their seats.

"You guys scare so easily"

"Don't act like you didn't tense up, Mr. I'm-so-tough."

"I did no such thing."

"No need to be so defensive. Jeez."

"My incredible senses have informed me that the rain should not let up until the sun bids the earth farewell and leaves the moon in its place to rule."

"Like I would ever trust 'supernatural' senses, Owain," Gerome grunted.

Owain simply held up his phone to reveal that he'd looked up the forecast. "At least an 90% chance of rain until nine o'clock tonight." 

"Aw dang it," Inigo muttered. "I was planning on playing some ultimate frisbee with some of my friends later. I guess that's not happening."

"Well, comrades," Owain began to announce, shoving his chair back and standing up dramatically, "Seeing as we now face the dark lord of rainy days, we all know what we must do to conquer it."

"We do?" Gerome question in annoyed tone, cocking an eyebrow. "Leave me out of your schemes, Owain."

"Ha! As expected, you cower in the face of my Smash Bros superiority!" Owain taunted.

"I CALL LINK!!" Inigo yelled, practically leaping over the table in an attempt to get to the TV set first.

 

\--------------------------------

 

"Although this devastates me, I fear I must retreat to regain my concentration," Owain said, setting down his wii remote and rubbing his eyes. "I'm going to sit this round out," he clarified.

"Who are you and what have you done to Owain?" Inigo questioned, giving the blond a weird look.

"I sense a dark presence somewhere in this dorm room. I know not what it is, but I swear I shall find it and rid this place of it."

"Allergies still acting up?"

"Yup," Owain grumbled, opening and closing various cabinets. "Do we seriously not have any allergy medicine?" He complained, punctuating his point with another sneeze.

"Not sure if we do," Inigo said with a shrug.

"We don't," Gerome confirmed.

"I'll pick some up when I go to the store later," Inigo offered.

"Thanks."

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

It was a little past midnight on Saturday night, and Gerome was certain that both Inigo and Owain were fast a sleep. Quietly, he climbed down to the floor from his bed on the top bunk and snuck over to the Realm of Garment Rejuvenation.

"Hello, Minervykins. I'm sorry I couldn't give you any attention earlier."

"Minervykins?"

Startled, Gerome spun around to find Inigo standing at the other side of the room, arms crossed and hair a bit messy. Gerome quickly slammed the closet door shut, hoping that it hadn't closed on his precious cat.

"Up at this hour, Inigo? I hope for your sake that you weren't trying to have a midnight feast upon the brownies that I made a few days ago. I made it very clear that I was the only one allowed to eat them, and a good number of them have mysteriously disappeared."

"That was Owain, I only stole two," Inigo said accusingly. "Now who were you talking to?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Like two seconds ago, you were talking to someone called... 'Minervykins.'" He quickly walked over to where his room mate was standing. "Gerome, what are you hiding in that closet?"

Inigo made a quick grab for the door handle, but Gerome blocked. Inigo tried this again a couple more times, but Gerome made for a surprisingly fast meat shield. 

"Gerome," he warned as he tried to dart past his friend, "if you don't open up that door, I'm waking Owain up so we can take you down two vs. one."

Gerome paused for just a moment to consider his options. All in the span of about one second, he threw to door open, picked up Minerva, and shoved her in Inigo's face. "CLAW HIS TONGUE OUT, MINERVA!"

"What the-" Inigo spluttered, taking a cautionary step backward. "Gerome, why is... How... What... When..."

Gerome sighed and pulled Minerva into his chest, stroking her fondly. "If you forget that you ever saw her, I'll forget the part where you confessed to taking two of my brownies."

"How long has she been here," Inigo asked wearily. "Or better yet, why is she here?"

"This never happened."

"Gerome, why is there a cat in our no-pets-allowed dorm?"

"You're not going to stop pestering me about this until I tell you, are you?"

"Nope. Now start talking."

Gerome sighed. "My parents are moving, I had to take her for the weekend."

"And you were planning on telling us this... When?"

"Never."

An awkward silence filled the air.

"So, uh, what's her name?"

"Minerva."

Inigo laughed. "So thats why you said Minervykins earlier! Gerome, a cutesy nickname like that is so unlike you!"

"A cutesy- I-I never called her Minervykins!"

"Yeah, you kinda did," Inigo argued. Gerome was about to retort when Inigo cut him off. "She's a really pretty cat."

"She's a beautiful cat," Gerome corrected.

"Fine, fine. A beautiful cat. You know, I never really pegged you as a cat person. ...or even an animal person."

"Minervykins is special."

"Ha! So you do call her Minervykins!"

Gerome felt some color go to his cheeks. "I... Well... Minerva, let us just ignore this fool and go to bed."

"Gerome, wait!"

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

That morning, Gerome awoke to Minerva licking his nose. He glanced around and saw that Owain's bed was empty. "Hey are you up, Inigo?"

"Yup," came the response from the lower bunk.

Holding Minerva tightly in his right hand, he carefully climbed down the ladder and wandered in to the living area to find Owain sprawled out on the couch.

"Gerome," he said somewhat sturdily while staring at the ceiling. "I'm convinced that there's a dark entity in this dorm room."

Then Owain turned his head and looked at Gerome and Minerva. He paled then scrambled to his feet. "DEMON!!!!!!! GEROME, LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A DEMON IN YOUR ARMS!!!!!!!!!!"

"Excuse me," Gerome huffed. "Did you just call my cute little Minervykins a demon!? MINERVA, RIP HIS THROAT OUT!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Owain screamed as Gerome advanced towards him, Minerva in his arms. "KEEP IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He jumped onto the kitchen counter and began trying to kick Gerome away.

"Guys, stop!!" Inigo yelled, throwing himself in the line of fire. "Gerome, stop trying to get Minerva to maul Owain. Owain, get off the counter and stop kicking Gerome.

Owain sneezed. "I'm allergic to cats, so GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!"

Gerome placed her back in the Realm of Garment Rejuvenation while Inigo pulled out the Benadryl he'd bought the day before and gave it to Owain, who quickly took two pills.

"Gerome, why did you do this to me?" Owain grumbled.

"My parents are moving, I had to take her for the weekend."

"Well the weekend is pretty much over, so she can go now, right?" Inigo reasoned. "Just put-"

Inigo was cut off by yelling in the hallway just outside their dorm. "NO, I'M NOT JUST MAKING THIS UP!!!!!!! I'M POSITIVE THAT SOMEONE IN THE BOYS' DORM BROUGHT AN ANIMAL OF SOME SORT INTO THE BUILDING!!!!!!!"

Gerome quickly ran over to the door and pressed his ear against it to hear the rest of the conversation. 

"Mr. Wayward, are you absolutely certain about this?"

"Of course I am," the first man, Mr. Wayward the war history teacher, scoffed. "Do I really need to go over this again? For today, I want all bags to be checked. And tomorrow morning, I want a security search of the dorms to be done. ....oh come on. Don't give me look, it's about time to do another one anyway."

The other man (the headmaster, Gerome realized) sighed. "All right, all right. You haven't been wrong about this sort of this thing before, so consider it done. However, should you turn out to be wrong, I won't look into your next hunch without definite evidence. Am I clear?"

"Of course."

"If that's the case, then I will radio security to check people as they leave."

Gerome pulled away from the door. "Well," he said, "we're going to have to get her out tonight."

"With the right connections and allies, the impossible can be managed."

"English, Owain."

Owain grinned. "In other words, I know a guy."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Minerva's Escape
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment!
> 
> -Scatter


	3. Minerva's Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Minerva in was the easy part. But now that one of the teachers suspects her presence, getting her out just got a whole lot more complicated. Her only hope is a rag-tag team of 7 college students lead by Leo the genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry this one took so long to write, but it's 3,500 words. That's a lot for me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Last time...

"Well the weekend is pretty much over, so Minerva can go now, right?" Inigo reasoned. "Just put-"

Inigo was cut off by yelling in the hallway just outside their dorm. "NO, I'M NOT JUST MAKING THIS UP!!!!!!! I'M POSITIVE THAT SOMEONE IN THE BOYS' DORM BROUGHT AN ANIMAL OF SOME SORT INTO THE BUILDING!!!!!!!"

Gerome quickly ran over to the door and pressed his ear against it to hear the rest of the conversation. 

"Mr. Wayward, are you absolutely certain about this?"

"Of course I am," the first man, Mr. Wayward the war history teacher, scoffed. "Do I really need to go over this again? For today, I want all bags to be checked. And tomorrow morning, I want a security search to be done. ....oh come on. Don't give me that look, it's about time to do another one anyway."

The other man (the headmaster, Gerome realized) sighed. "All right, all right. You haven't been wrong about this sort of this thing before, so consider it done. However, should you turn out to be wrong, I won't look into your next hunch without definite evidence. Am I clear?"

"Of course."

"If that's the case, then I will radio security to check people as they leave."

Gerome pulled away from the door. "Well," he said, "we're going to have to get her out tonight."

"With the right connections and allies, the impossible can be managed."

"English, Owain."

Owain grinned. "In other words, I know a guy."

\----------now--------------

A white haired man with an eye patch opened up the dorm room door that Owain knocked on.

"Hey, Niles. Is Leo here?" Owain asked. 

Niles nodded and swung the door right open. "Come on in!"

Niles went back to doing... Whatever he was doing as Owain, Gerome, and Inigo wandered inside. They walked past a brown-haired guy swinging a yardstick around like a sword and a silver-haired boy with a surprisingly good-looking ponytail sitting on the couch, playing on his phone and into the bedroom.

The bedroom was very similar Owain, Inigo, and Geromes', the difference being that this one had two bunkbeds to accommodate four people rather than the bunkbed and regular bed combo designed for three. 

On one of the lower beds lay a boy (Leo, Gerome assumed) with blond hair pushed back by a thin headband and a textbook in his lap. Upon noticing the group's arrival, he place a bookmark in it and slammed it shut.

"Hello, Owain. What brings you here today?"

Gerome subconsciously raised an eyebrow. That statement was so... Formal. And besides, who puts a bookmark in a textbook anyway? Why didn't he just fold one of the corners like the rest of the world?

"Well," Owain began, "we kind of have a little problem..." 

Leo listened with interest as Owain explained their predicament. "Let me get this straight," he said when Owain finished. "If you don't somehow sneak the cat off campus by tomorrow morning, you're in big trouble." 

"Pretty much. Will you help us?"

Leo sighed and massaged his temples. "How do you always get me roped into these things?"

"Victory is assured!!!!" Owain yelled. "With the guidance of Leo the great, this small band of smugglers cannot fail!!"

"...let's not get ahead of ourselves." Leo reached under his bed and pulled out a large rolled up piece of paper. With a flourish, he unrolled it. It was a map of the entire campus so large, it cover almost the entire floor. Everyone was stunned speechless.

"Seeing as you're coming to me for help, I'm assuming that there is some reason that you can't get her out through one of the normal exits...?"

"Security is going to search everyone before they leave. Is that going to be too much of a problem?"

Leo responded only with a quiet grunt to confirm that he'd heard Inigo, but ignored his question. "This is a very secure campus, it'll be too risky to try to sneak her out in the daytime," he said slowly, speaking and thinking simultaneously. "We'll have the best chance at night after curfew."

"Hey, Leo? Where's the- The silver haired boy poked his head into the room, trailing off as he spotted the giant floor map. "What's that?"

"None of your business, Takumi," Leo said rudely. "Now leave."

"Nah, this looks interesting. I think I'll stay."

"I told you to stay out of here, Taco Meme."

"Okay, first off," Takumi said, obviously trying to hold back anger, "the only reason you managed to kick us out was because you were studying. Now you're no longer studying. And second, IF YOU CALL ME TACO MEME ONE MORE TIME, I AM GOING SLIT YOUR THROAT WHILE YOU SLEEP!!!!!!!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Leo ran over to the partially open door and tried to push it shut. Takumi, who was on the other side of the door, tried pushing it open, resulting in a push war.

However, Takumi was stronger than Leo and began opening it inch by inch even though Leo was pouring all of his weight and strength into resisting, but once he realized that his efforts were entirely useless against Takumi's strength, he changed strategies. 

He swung the door wide open, causing Takumi to stumble in before tripping and face planting on the floor. 

"I hate you," he seethed as he scrambled to his feet.

"I'm aware," Leo said dryly. 

An awkward silence ensued as Takumi bit back a harsh retort in a struggle to keep his temper, Leo went back to studying his map, and the other three watched on at lost for words.

"How long have you had that map of wonders?" Owain asked after a bit more silence.

"...a while," he answered vaguely. He sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. "Why does this school have so much security?"

"Um," Takumi cut in with an alarmed tone. "Why exactly are we studying this campus's security? And furthermore, why do you have a map of this campus's security?"

"Seeing as you're obviously not going to leave me alone until I explain, I might as well tell you the abridged version. Gerome needs to smuggle his cat out of their dorm before tomorrow morning."

"You didn't answer my second question," Takumi pushed.

"What second question?"

"Nohrian scum!"

Ignoring Takumi, Leo glanced at the map again then looked back up. "Okay, I think I'll be able to make something work, but it will probably require a sizable team. I'll need to know exactly how many people I have to work with before I can start cementing a plan."

"Gerome, Owain, and I are in," Inigo said.

"That's a good start," Leo replied. "Niles is probably in, and Takumi, you owe me a big favor."

"Since when?" Takumi huffed.

"I took extra notes an helped you get caught up on what we were learning last month when you were out sick."

"I was hoping that you had forgotten about that," he grumbled. "Fine. But if I get caught, just know that I'm pinning as much blame as I can on you."

"Deal. That's a total of six people. We'll need one or two more people."

"I can help!" The brown haired boy that Owain, Inigo, and Gerome had seen earlier came in.

"Hinata, you were spying on us, weren't you?" Leo accused.

Hinata shrugged. "Guilty. Anyway, this sounds like fun, so I'm in!"

"Okay, that makes seven people. I can work with that. Now everyone needs to leave so I can think properly."

One by one, everyone except for Leo filed out of the bedroom to give him space to work out a plan. Forty-five minutes later, he called everyone back in. 

"Well?" Takumi prompted. "Did your so called 'genius' little mind manage to think up anything decent?"

"Oaky, the plan is a bit complicated, so listen closely," Leo announced, ignoring Takumi. "As we all know, curfew is at ten o'clock. At that time, a couple teachers go through the hallways, locking up some of the places such as the observation deck, and making sure that everyone is in their rooms. As soon as the teachers leave, Niles and I will go up to the observation deck, where he will then pick the lock."

Niles nodded to show that he understood thus far.

"I will stay on the observation deck to watch to make sure that everything is going according to plan, and to make any last minute changes if necessary. While Niles and I are breaking into the observation deck, Takumi, Owain, and Hinata, will be sneaking out onto the campus grounds as lookouts in positions that I will specify later. Are you three okay with that?"

The members of team A all answered yes, but with varying levels of enthusiasm.

"Good. Now it would be near impossible to smuggle Minerva out of any of the usual exits - they are too heavily guarded. However, there is a back gate that, to my knowledge, hasn't been used in years. It just sits there, chained shut, no different than the rest of the fence surrounding this campus. So Niles, as soon as you're done picking the lock on the observation deck, you'll need to find your way back there. How many minutes do you think it will take you you unlock it?"

"Hmm. Five, give or take a minute."

"Excellent. You and Owain are team A - team locktouch. Niles, you will be taking this path from the boys' dorms to the back gate," Leo said, tracing his finger along the map. "Owain. Until Niles reaches you, you will be hiding in the bushes right here." He pointed to a spot on the map where Niles's path intersected with another path about half way to the back gate. "Owain, point to where you're supposed to be."

Owain pointed to the right spot, so Leo continued.

"Correct. You will text Niles if someone happens to come down that path. However, if no one comes before Niles gets there, then you will follow him to the back gate, where you will stand lookout to alert him if anyone comes that way. Understand?"

Niles and Owain nodded.

"Inigo and Hinata, you are team disposal. Gerome, I'm assuming that you have some kind of food and litter box for Minerva?"

Gerome nodded.

"Unfortunately, those things are too big to smuggle to the back gate. Instead, Inigo will take a much shorter route to the dumpster with the litter box and stuff in an ordinary trash bag. The dumpsters should be emptied tomorrow morning, so the evidence will be off the campus even before the security check tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Inigo, you will take this route. However, you need to be past this point by 10:07. At about that time, a security guard comes down this path and then up the path you will have just come from. And you need to be leaving the dumpster by 10:10 because another security guard comes by at about 10:11. Hinata, you will be stationed here," Leo ordered, pointing at the map, "so that you can alert Inigo if he comes early. Can you two manage that?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Next is Gerome and Takumi. You two are team C - team transport. Actually... Before I begin on this section of the plan, I need to say something. Takumi, the role you're currently at runs the highest risk of getting caught. If you don't want to do it, then just speak up and I'll try to see if I can find a way to work around it. I don't want to pressure you into that position if you don't want to, especially since I pressured you into joining this endeavor in the first place.

"Explain what I have to do first. Then I'll decide."

"Right then. Gerome, you will be transporting Minerva in a cat carrier. I know you said you didn't have one, so you'll have to go out and get one this afternoon. Security is only checking people going out, so you should be safe. Anyway, you'll exit the boys' dorm this way, then things get a little more tricky."

"Where will I be?" Takumi interrupted.

"I'm getting to that. Gerome, the section you're going through has more unpredictable security guards. There are three, and all of them walk a parol different than the one the day before. They each have patterns, though, so they're not entirely unpredictable. However, there's no way of knowing what route they will be taking on what day, and to make things worse, their routes don't usually coordinate with the others'. I will be watching them from above, and Takumi will be running around on the ground between a couple key points to inform you of the security guards' movements."

Takumi looked at the points that Leo pointed out. "Well, I said I'm in, so I'm in. Though I'm still pinning as much blame as I can on you."

"Noted."

The next few hours passes quickly as Leo explain how to get back to their dorm rooms without being caught and had Gerome and Takumi memorize the ways each of the guards might go. Inigo ran out and got cat carrier and Owain entertained everyone with a monologue that he was memorizing for his theater class.

Before they knew it, everything was in place and they were only minutes away from the biggest event of their college career. Leo reminded everyone to put their phones on silent, which may have saved the whole mission as Owain's phone, which was not on silent at the time, had a very loud ringtone.

~10:00 - team transport ~

The guards passed by Leo, Niles, Takumi, and Hinata's dorm first. As soon as the guard was far enough away, They all burst out as ninja-like as they could. As per the plan, Takumi and Hinata headed towards the dorm's exit, while Leo and Niles headed up to the observation deck. Leo tried to jog as quietly as he could to match pace with Nile's completely silent fast walk.

Niles picked the lock so fast that Leo hoped that Owain would have enough time to get into position before Niles over took him. Leo brushed of the thought, though, as his two best friends were a capable pair. His attention was to be directed mainly at Gerome's route.

It only took a moment for him to spot the three guards, their lights shining bright in the dark campus. He glanced down at his phone to see that all three of his scouts had given him the same message - 'in position'. So far so good.

10:05

Leo and Takumi were constantly texting Gerome, informing him of the guard's positions and rerouting him to avoid danger. Leo hadn't heard any reports from either team disposal or team locktouch, so he just had to assume that no news was good news.

'Hey, just a heads up, guard C is Mr. Wayward,' Takumi sent.

Leo frowned before adding an extra note. 'Take special care not to let him catch you. He would probably do everything in his power to get you expelled immediately. As in, this very night.'

\----------------------

Adrenaline was pulsing through Takumi's body as he stopped for a second to update Gerome as to which way he should go. A short ways behind him, he noticed a light headed his direction. He winced. I didn't think any guards would be coming this way, he thought.

He began to jog away, but his foot caught on a root that he couldn't see due to the poor lighting. He let out a barely muffled yelp and half tumbled to the ground. He quickly scooted to his feet, pulse racing.

"I know you're out there!!!" And authoritative voice boomed. Takumi cringed as he recognized it to be Mr. Wayward's. "I demand that you turn yourself in right now!!!!"

And so of course, Takumi sprinted the other direction.

\-------------------------

'Mr. Wayward knows I'm out here! Help!'

'Does he know it's you?' Leo replied, several plans forming in his head.

'No.'

'Where are you?'

'Point E.'

That was right outside the main building, Leo knew. There might be some hope.

'Niles, is there any way to get into the main building?'

A few seconds later, Owain responded in Niles's stead. 'There's a key under the fourth rock from the door on the right side. Punch in the code 658301 to the alarm box as soon as you get in. If you do so within the first ten seconds, no alarms will go off.'

'Gerome and Takumi, head to the main building and cut through there. I'll deal with Mr. Wayward.'

Immediately after sending the text, Leo shoved his phone into his pocket then sprinted down the stairs. Mr. Wayward wasn't too far from where he was. If he could just reach him in time... 

By the time Leo exited the dorm building he was completely out of breath, but he pushed on, mentally cursing his lack of stamina. Within a minute, Leo reached Mr. Wayward.

He ignored Mr. Wayward's shout of 'who's there!?!?!?' and ran right up to him. "Mr... Wayward...," he panted. "I'm so that I... Could find you... Before curfew..."

Mr. Wayward's sour expression instantly cleared up at the sight of his favorite student. "Oh, Leo! I'm so glad it's just you. I thought there was a trouble maker around. Well, it's a little past curfew, but... What do you need?"

"Uh, well, I... I was just about to pull out my notes to study when I realized that I left them in your class. I was wondering if... Well..."

"Of course." Mr. Wayward gave him a large smile reserved for his favorites. "How can I refuse someone asking for their notes to study when so many of my students don't study at all? That's why you have the highest grade in my class."

"Thank you," Leo said politely, but the smile on his face had nothing to do with his 'notes.' For the time being, the mission was still secret. Unfortunately though, this had taken him out of action. The others would have to handle themselves, but Leo had faith in them. They could complete the mission, even without his guidance. 

\---------------------------

Gerome appeared at the main building's entrance as Takumi unlocking the door. The key had been exactly where Niles had said it would be. Neither boy said a word until Takumi had disarmed the alarm, the code the Niles had given them fortunately being correct.

"Which way?" Takumi hissed. Gerome shrugged slightly, doing his best not to make the cat crate rattle. Minerva had thankfully been quiet throughout this whole endeavor.

"Thanks for the help," Takumi muttered before setting off in the direction that he thought would lead to the back of the campus. Gerome followed, either agreeing with Takumi's sense of direction or not knowing a better way to go. After an aimless turn or two, Takumi felt like he'd figured out which way he'd need to go.

Takumi knew this section of the building well; he would have to pass by quite a few of his teacher's classrooms to get where he needed to go, including Mr. Wayward.

Takumi and Gerome tensed up when they heard voices. 'Leo said that there shouldn't be any teachers around,' Takumi thought, panicked. A second later, Takumi realized that one of the voices was Leo himself.

"It was a really great book," Takumi head him say. Who was he talking to? "It upsets me that so many say that they hate it simply because it was a long, heavy read. There was so much thought, so much importance in every sentence that it was well worth the hours I spent reading it."

Takumi heard a low chuckle, and then someone else said, "You know, I've never heard you talk so much. I agree, that was an amazing book. I'm glad that you're so passionate about it." Leo did seem to be talking quite a bit, Takumi noticed. And much louder than usual. He's trying to warn us away from wherever he is, he realized.

"This way," Takumi whispered. They could just cut though the teacher's lounge and it would hardly be a detour at all. But when he opened to door, Takumi felt his blood run cold. 

Mr. Reflet was sitting in there with his laptop in his lap. A/N Reflet is Robin's Japanese name.)

The white haired man looked up at them, only partially interested. "Doughnut," he said.

"Wh- what?" Takumi stammered.

"If you bring me a doughnut and some coffee tomorrow, then I never saw you."

\------------------------------

Niles was casually leaning up against the fence, gate unlocked when they got there. "You took your sweet time," he said smugly.

Mission complete.

\- the next morning - 

"Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't take him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone woke up the next morning to the sound of shouting. Gerome sleepily poked his head out of his dorm. Just down the hall, a couple teachers had gathered around a boy named Keaton. In Keaton's arms was a squirming puppy.

"I knew that someone had an animal!" Mr. Wayward said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> See ya,  
> Scatter


	4. The New Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes a new teacher, chaos, Grima, and a human pyramid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Now this one's more of a drabble (only a couple hundred words), but I hope you guys like it anyway!

Laurent was thrilled for his first chemistry class. He had a new notebook and binder specifically for this course, and he was planning on being the first to arrive to the first class so he could make a good first impression on his new teacher. 

And he was the first one to get there - when he arrived, there was no one there. Not even the teacher.

Within the next twenty minutes, everyone else showed up. Except the teacher. 

Almost half an hour after class was supposed to start, a young man with messy white hair only couple years older than the students wandered in. No one really paid him any attention until he sat down at the teacher's desk and loudly cleared his throat. "Hey, everyone," he said casually. "I'm Mr. Reflet."

The majority of the class began sizing him up, trying to figure out what kind of a teacher he was going to be.

"I would like to introduce all of you to someone very important. Say hello to Grima!" The class looked on in disbelief as Mr. Reflet held a lizard-reptile thing in the air Simba style. 

"Ah, a chamber of learning is incomplete without the spirit-lifting presence of a class pet!" Said a blond boy a couple seats away from Laurent.

"GRIMA SHALL NEVER BE REDUCED TO A MERE CLASSROOM PET!!!!!!!!!!" Mr. Reflet bellowed. "ANY WHO DARE TOUCH HIM WILL RECIVE A FAILING GRADE ON THE NEXT TEST!!!!!!!!!!"

The entire class exchanged confused, surprised, or 'what he heck' looks. "This guy's got a screw loose," Laurent heard someone mutter. Laurent didn't like to assume the worst about people he's just met, but he agreed. This guy did seem.... a bit odd.

"Well, I'm happy that's out of the way," Mr. Reflet said, mood clearing up in an instant. "There's a test on chapters 1-5 in about a week and a half. You're now free to talk, study, play on your phones, or really do whatever the heck you want." With that, he put his feet up on his desk and pulled it his phone, leaving his twenty students to their own devices.

All of the students erupted into conversation (except for one boy with dark clothes and slicked back reddish hair. He just got up and walked out of the classroom. Laurent later learned that his name was Gerome.). After a few minutes, however, everyone calmed down a bit. About half the students (the more studious half ) cracked open their textbooks. Another 1/4 started chatting. The rest however...

"Mr Reflet?" Laurent said, approaching his teacher.

"Yo," Mr. Reflet replied, not looking up from his phone.

"Now I'm not normally the tattletale type, but, um... I'm pretty sure this is a safety hazard."

Mr. Reflet did look up at that. In the back of the class, six of the remaining 19 were finishing a gigantic tower using desks, chairs, and themselves. On a bunch of desks, they'd stacked a ton of chairs, and on top of the chairs was the beginning of the human pyramid.

The base consisted of Owain, Inigo, and Kjelle; the latter to show off her strength and the former two most likely because they where just being idiots. On the second row was Hinata and Cynthia, and the top of all of this was Morgan. 

'Really, guys?' Laurent thought. 'I thought that all of you - with the exception of Owain - had better judgment! That thing looks like it could collapse at any moment!'

"Whoa, that's pretty cool!" Mr. Reflet said, taking a picture. That was when things began to go downhill.

No one noticed Azama slowly creeping up on the pile. Then, like a little jerk, he slid one of the desks out of position. In turn, one of the chairs slid out from under Owain and the whole pile collapsed on top of a large brown haired boy named Yarne. 

Chaos erupted as Yarne began yelling about how he didn't want to die, Brady started crying, some startled people screamed, and Azama and Jakob snickered. Mr. Reflet just laughed. "You know, I think I'm going to like this class!!!!"

Laurent was pretty sure that this was going to be the worst science class in the history of science classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please comment!
> 
> See ya,  
> Scatter


	5. The Morgan Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Morgan's first day, and Severa's in charge of showing her little sister around campus. There's one issue - Morgan seems dead set on embarrassing her sister in one way or another. (Request from Supermage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This one was a request from Supermage, so I hope you like it!

"Just so you know, I wouldn't be doing this if Dad didn't make me," Severa huffed as her little sister Morgan skipped down the path to Fire Emblem College. Morgan had just graduated from high school and would be attending the same college as her sister, so apparently it was now Severa's duty to show Morgan the ropes. "If you embarrass me, I'll get back at you tenfold, looser."

"Okay!" Morgan chirped.

"I mean it," Severa added harshly. Morgan had a history of embarrassing her sister, and a simple 'okay' wasn't about to win over Severa's confidence.

Why? Because Morgan had said 'okay' that Christmas that she told each and every family member exactly what Severa had written about them in her diary. And that episode when she had loudly announced Severa's crush on Niles to the entire cafeteria back in middle school. 

Then there was that time when Morgan stole Owain's journal (the Manual of Justice.) Owain became so red-faced when he'd learned that his stories and random gibberish had been read that Severa was a ashamed to be related to the person who'd caused such embarrassment. And well... Let's just say that the list of incidents didn't end there.

"Alright, alright," Morgan dismissed, stopping to stare at some flowers. "Ooh! These are so pretty! What are they? Are they like some cool rare type that can only be found here or something?"

Severa rolled her eyes. "They're just roses, o smart one."

"Are you sure?" Morgan questioned. "Like, really really certain? Maybe I should ask for a second opinion. Hey, you there!" She called out to a student passing by. "Do you know what kind- mphf!"

"Ignore her, Laurent," she ordered the boy who Morgan was talking to, a hand clamped firmly over her sister's mouth.

"Oh, hello Severa," Laurent greeted. "And who might this be?"

"No one," Severa said quickly.

"Her sister," Morgan answered, breaking free of Severa's hand. "Dumb old Severa doesn't know what kind of flowers those are. What are they?"

"They're roses," Laurent said. "Is there anything else you need? I have to get to my next class."

"No, nothing!" Severa snapped, dragging Morgan away from her classmate. She could vaguely hear Laurent giving a slightly confused goodbye.

"Hey, why'd you leave so quickly?" Morgan asked once Severa let go of her. "He seemed really nice, and I had a bunch more questions for him!" 

"What did I say no less than two minutes ago about embarrassing me?" Severa seethed. "Well? What did I say, hmm?"

"You said not to embarrass you," Morgan replied. "But I didn't embarrass you, did I?"

"Yes!" Severa yelled. "Yes, you did! You just made me seem like a total idiot to the biggest egghead in my class! Forget in my class, possibly the biggest egghead I know! Right up there with Dad on the genius scale! From here on out, pipe down and let me do the talking, got it moron?" She continued.

"Okay, geez," Morgan huffed. She harshly yanked free of Severa's grasp and began wandering down the path. Severa quickly followed, silently begging of them not to run into anyone else she knew. Or even worse, someone that both she and Morgan knew.

That worked for a little while. Severa had ninja mode activated, and she masterfully avoided heavily populated areas. Whenever she saw someone, she would quickly reroute. Oh the embarrassing stories that Morgan might tell if Severa ran into one of her friends.

However, stealth went out the window the moment that they ran Owain.

"Ah, if it isn't Severa of Ruby Flames!" Owain exclaimed. "And her faithful companion Morgan the Bold," he added. 

"Buzz off, Owain," Severa warned, not even wanting to imagine how much damage the two could cause if they teamed up. "I don't have time right now for whatever stupid thing you want from me."

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Morgan asked. 

"Because I, Owain Dark, have been blessed by the gods with high levels of power that exceed the comprehension of mortals," he replied. 

"Hah, more like high levels of weirdo dorkishness," Severa muttered, but she was ignored.

"Owain... Owain... That name rings a bell, but..." Morgan trailed off, seemingly lost in thought. "Oh, I remember now! We saw each other a couple times back in middle school, right? Plus, Severa said that you were one of her best friends."

"I said no such thing," Severa quickly denied. "I know you have a horrible memory, but come on you little looser."

"Hey now, my memory's not that bad, so quit using it as an excuse!" Morgan retorted. "I swear, if I have to go through much more of this avoiding business, I'm going to dump every embarrassing story about you I know onto the nearest person who seems to be your friend. You know, assuming you have any."

"Ah, but the quarrels of siblings close enough to target the other's weakest spot," Owain chuckled, effectively stopping Severa from arguing back. "Please allow me to join you two in the epic quest to survey the college's territory." 

And so naturally, Owain led the sisters through almost every part of the large campus in his normal manner - loud and big. People turned to look at them almost everywhere they went to see who was making all that noise. Severa did her best to hang back a bit and pretend like she wasn't associated with the two weirdos who were trying very hard to communicate with pigeons. 

The end of the tour was a trip through the dorms. Owain was talking animatedly when a door down the hall opened and Niles popped his head out.

"Hey, Owain," he said darkly. "Mind explaining why there's a giant arts and crafts project blocking me from getting to my section of the my bedroom? In the dorm that's not even your own freaking dorm?"

"oh, my dear friend, that is no ordinary arts and crafts project. You see, I was tasked with creating some vital set pieces for-"

"Gonna be honest here," Niles interrupted, "I don't really care what it's for. I just want it out of the way. Severa and whoever that is with you, you're welcome to come in here until Owain's finished with his little arts and crafts project."

Five minutes later, Severa decided that she really should not have agreed to come in. Niles was sitting on a couch, scrolling through his phone, but Morgan was grinning at her like a Cheshire Cat.

It's because she knew I had a crush on him back in middle school, Severa realized. She's going to try to set us up in someway or another. For something back in middle school.

Severa was about to stand up to force her sister to leave when Morgan spoke up. "Soooooooo... How well do you and Severa know each other?"

"Uh, why?" Niles asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow at Morgan's tone. 

Severa dug her head into her hands, preparing for the embarrassment fest that would probably ensue. "Morgan," she growled, too soft for Niles to hear. "I stopped liking him about eight years ago. Knock it off."

'I don't care,' she mouthed back. Severa sighed. Morgan had a little too much of their father in her; their dad enjoyed playing the shipping lord. "Well, you see," Morgan said, turning back to Niles, "my sister-"

"ShUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Severa roared, tackling Morgan into submission. Severa was light, but Morgan didn't stand a chance.

"Whoa!" Owain ran into the room, eccentric dialect momentarily dropping at the unexpected sound of a loud thud. "What happened?" He asked Niles, who was grinning in amusement.

"Not sure," he chuckled. " Morgan started to say something about Severa, but, as you can see, she it unable to continue her sentence."

"Ah, Owain Dark understands the events that have transpired, and I know the words unsaid." He looked from Severa and Morgan, to Niles, then back to the sisters. "She was going to bring up the thing in middle school, wasn't she?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severa and Morgan sat on the beds in the dorm that she shared with Effie, Beruka, and Peri. Severa had excused them from the situation shortly after Owain came back into the room.

"I really did not appreciate that." She growled.

"Appreciate what?" Morgan asked, playing innocent. 

"Mor, I liked Niles back in middle school. Like, seven to eight years ago. Just drop it."

"Fine, I won't say anything too outright. However, just know that there's nothing you can do to stop me from trying to set you two up."

Severa groaned. She had a crush on Niles years ago, but that was all over... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I think the ending strayed a little bit from the prompt, but...
> 
> I hope you liked it anyway!
> 
> See ya,  
> Scatter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Scatter, and I hope you liked this!
> 
> As the summary said, I'm open for suggestions/requests, and I'll try to get around to them once I'm done with the couple I have already planed.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment!


End file.
